


Smile for Me

by AvaCelt



Series: EXO Prompt Fills [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some reassurance between the two co-leaders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile for Me

"Oh my god, what if they find out!?"

"They won’t," the taller man soothed. 

"But they will! They’re fangirls, Wu Fan,  _they know_."

"But all I did was smile," he pouted. 

The leader of Exo-K gawked. “D-don’t think that’s going to work! You’re not getting off so easily!"

Wu Fan burst into a stream of goodhearted laughter. Joon Myun gave him a scathing look before rubbing his eyes. 

"Don’t be mad, please." He peeked up to see that the leader of M was truly frowning now. 

Joon Myun sighed. "… I’m not. It’s just that… just because I  said I liked quiet evenings does not give you the automatic right to just start… smiling. Kindly. Warmly.  _Lovingly_. You know, because god save the queen, Wu Fan, that you can’t hide your emotions worth a damn."

"But it’s true though," he pleaded. “You do like quiet evenings… with me." 

At that, Joon Myun gave up. He quit. These were the kind of conditions no sane man could live under. 

"The Taoris fans are going to kill me." He sighed and allowed himself to be engulfed into a tight embrace. 

"And I’ll use my super ninja dragon powers to come to your rescue," he assured, placing a soft kiss over his brow. 

"You better," he mumbled. "… and that was really nice of you."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for listening to me," he admitted gratefully. "… and looking at me like that. It was… sweet?" Contrary to popular belief, Joon Myun did not have a way with words like everyone thought he did. 

"Gladly," the taller man chuckled. “Can we get out of this closet now, please? Before Tao finds us and takes a candid shot?"

Joon Myun pulled himself off of him quickly. “You’ll be the death of me, Wu Fan," he grumbled darkly before opening the door and peeking out to see if there were any souls lurking around to catch them. 

"Nooo," he whined. “I’ll be the life of you."

"Shut up."

"I refuse," he chuckled.

When they returned to the others, Joon Myun’s perpetual grin returned while Wu Fan reverted back to his blank face and ever blanker tone. 

"Kris, you did well," the manager jerked. “No second-hand embarassment for the fans tonight."

"Thank god," Jong In laughed. The others beside Joon Myun followed.

"Good comebacks, Suho," the manager continued. “OK boys, the van’s outside. Get out, please."

Wu Fan trudged silently behind his dongsaengs. After a few seconds, he felt someone slink beside him, their shoulders brushing against each other. 

"You did great," Joon Myun whispered. 

"I know," he agreed haughtily.

Joon Myun laughed. 

It was safe to say that, that particular night was a gift from heaven for the small population of SuKris fans on the internet. Fancams were released of the leader-line brushing shoulders. Reports of burst ovaries were broadcasted all throughout Tumblr-verse, weibo, and 4chan. It was indeed a glorious night, and many a tales insisted that hands were brushing against each other, begging to be entwined. To the internet, that remained a rumor.

To the two participants, it was a sad fact, but once they entered the van and settled in the back, they didn’t mind proving it to be true. 

Too bad fancams couldn’t get past tinted windows.


End file.
